Back To School
Back To School is the 2nd episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: The Cute Tutor Synopsis: The Loud kids start back at school. Lisa schemes to get moved up to college, Lola and Lana get in trouble for fighting, and Lincoln starts middle school. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lucy Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Luna Loud * Leni Loud * David Miller * Darcy Homandollar * Lexie Lewis * Lucas Watterson * Marcus Watterson * Mike Smith * Gus Wilde * Lindsey Sweetwater * Francis Stewart * Rocky Spokes * Silas Van Pelt * Henry Miller * Clyde McBride * Chandler McCann * Liam * Zach Gurdle * Cody Carpenter * Landon * Stella * Paige * Jenni Homandollar * Lizzie Miller * Francisco * Maggie * Benny * Sam Sharp * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * Mandee * Jackie * Chaz * Brittany Miller * Todd Miller * Mr. Tate * Ms. Shrinivas * Mr. Cooper * Ms. Dimartino Transcript: It was the first day back to school. The Loud siblings were on their way to the bus stop, with the exception of Lori, as she already graduated, and Lily. Lisa: I can't believe it. I'm starting first grade. Which means, no Ms. Shrinivas. No inane monkey books. And- Lincoln: Forget that! I'm starting middle school! I'm so excited...yet a little nervous. Lola: Oh puh-lease! Second grade will be the best year yet. As long as I don't get stuck in between Lana and the muddy boys again. I wanna sit by my girls! Lana: Oh please! What have Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus ever done to you? Lola: Plenty. The twins began fighting. Lisa: QUIET! I can hear the bus arriving. Leni: I'm supes excited! Lisa: You? Excited for school? Leni: Yeah! Cause I'm a senior! That means senior pictures with amaz filters, senior prom, senior ditch day, and the senior lunch! Eeeee! Lisa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Lisa: Wow. The siblings began fighting as the bus drove by. Lisa noticed this. Lisa: WAAAAAAAIT!! The siblings ran to catch up to the bus. The bus stopped and the doors opened up. The Louds went on. Lisa: Phew! Now to sit with David. I wanna know how his summer went. Lincoln: Well, Clyde and Chandler told me of some secret middle school news BEFORE school started. Lana: Well, Lucas, Marcus, Mike, Gus, and I were going to discuss the finale of Amphibia. Lola: And Lindsey, Francis, and I will discuss our beauty pageants and how we'll win another! Lucy: Silas and I were going to discuss the important matter of vampire vs werewolf. Lynn: Francisco and I will just talk about dominating this year's basketball team. Basketball, football, track, baseball, wrestling. You name it! Luna: Sam and I have some musical business to attend to. Leni: Well, Mandee and Jackie have a surprise for me. Luan: As do Maggie and Benny! The Louds went to their respective seats and sat down by their friends. ~ ~ ~ Lisa sat by David. David: Lisa! How was your summer? Lisa: Brutal. Every single day with my siblings. No thanks. David: Well, my summer was quite amazing. My entire family and I went on a vacation to the Smithsonian museum in Washington DC...but then Emma wanted to go to the White House to meet the president for an interview. Lisa: And? David: Well, we were all chased around by the secret service all because Emma snuck into the Oval office. What a nut. Lisa: I'll say. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Lincoln sat by Clyde and Chandler. Lincoln: Hey guys! Clyde: This is going to be the best year ever! Chandler: I'll say. Middle school is the year I can finally shed my bad reputation of being a jerk. Remember? Lincoln: Oh, I remember. The boys were interrupted by Landon, who looked angry. Lincoln: Oh, hey Landon. Landon: Don't hey Landon me! Lincoln: If this is about the summer when I won all those Zombie Bran cereal, then- Landon: It's exactly that! I intend to make your life miserable! Lincoln gulped. Chandler: You back off of my friend or we'll have some issues. Got it? Landon gulped. Landon: Okay, okay, okay. Landon left. Lincoln: Thanks Chandler. Chandler: No problem! The old me probably would've let that jerk pummel you. Lincoln: Ha. I doubt it. The old Chandler would be too absorbed in NOT inviting me to a party to notice. Chandler looked down guiltily. Chandler: Sorry bout that, bud. Lincoln: Ah, it's okay. I forgive you. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Lana was sitting with Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus. They were belching. Lola was in front of them sitting by Lindsey and Francis. Lola: Will you cut that out, Lana? Lana: Make me! Lucas: Yeah. The brain dead beauty queens can't tell us what to do. Francis: Excuse me, I am a king! Lucas: Patato potato. Marcus: Ignore them. Lucas: Gladly. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Lucy was sitting with Silas. Lucy: Sigh. This is going to be the best year ever. Silas: I know. I hope we sit together. Rocky was sitting behind them and overheard. Rocky: I knew it. Lucy: It's not like that. You're my eternal love. Rocky rolled his eyes. Rocky: Whatever. Lucy: Okay, Silas. Now where were we? ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Lynn was in the middle sitting by Francisco. Lynn: This year's going to be tight! Next year, we start high school...but THIS year, we'll make the varsity basketball team. Francisco: And eventually take over all the sports teams, of course! Lynn: Exactly! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in the back of the bus, Luan was sitting by Maggie and Benny. Luan was laughing at a joke Benny told. Luan: That was a good one! Maggie rolled her eyes. Maggie: Whatever. Luan: I know you're not into comedy, Maggie. Sorry. Maggie: It's not that. We started high school last year. Now there's more. Benny: Hey, it could be fun. Luan: Yeah! I can't wait to start my own comedy club. Benny: And try out for the school play. Maggie: Well, I guess journalism could be fun. I've always wanted to be a real reporter. Luan: There you go! Maggie smiled. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Luna was sitting by Sam. Luna: I'm really looking forward to band practice. Sam: Yeah. But problem is. We don't have much of a band anymore. Luna: Oh that's right! George got accepted to a prestigious preforming arts school in LA, and Ruth had to move in with her grandmother in Vermont. Sam: That's right. I'm sure we'll find someone. Luna: I hope so. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Leni was sitting with Mandee and Jackie in the back of the bus. Leni: I have the best outfit idea for senior picture day! Mandee: Oooo, what is it? Leni: It's- Jackie noticed something. In front of them, Robert and Riley were holding hands. Jackie: Well, you look at that. Leni: What? Jackie: It's so cute how Robert and Riley STILL think they're an item. Mandee: I know right. Leni: It is cute! Say, they'd totes win cutest couple! Mandee: Ugh! ~ ~ ~ After a while, the bus stopped by the elementary school. The elementary school kids went off. Lisa and David were entering the school. Lisa: Ah. First grade. This will be great. David: I know. I hope Darcy is placed in a different class for...ever! Lisa: Right!? Lisa and David headed in their first grade classroom. A familiar face was at the front of the room. Lisa and David looked shocked. Lisa: Ms. Shrinivas? David: Yeah. What happened to Mr. Cooper? Ms. Shrinivas: Mr. Cooper is teaching 2nd grade this year, so Principal Huggins assigned me to teach first grade. Lisa and David (in unison): NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at Royal Woods Middle School, Lincoln, Clyde, and Chandler entered their science class. Lincoln: This is the year we blow stuff up! Chandler: You said it! Clyde: But guys...I don't think I could handle all the explosions. The teacher, Todd Miller, went up to the front of the room. Lincoln: Hey, you weren't our teacher when Lynn showed us around during orientation this year. Todd: I'm not, but this will be a fun year. Lincoln: I hope so. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in the second grade classroom, Mr. Cooper came in the class. Mr. Cooper: Everyone take your seats. The class sat down in their seats. Mr. Cooper: I know I'm not the usual second grade teacher, but Ms. Dimartino wanted to teach fourth grade. This year will totally be fun! Lucas whispered to Marcus. Lucas: And we can totally throw spitballs at this dweeb again like last year. Mike and Gus snickered. Lola rolled her eyes. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in the first grade classroom, Ms. Shrinivas handed out some papers to everyone. Ms. Shrinivas: Here's a little quiz about everything you learned in kindergarten. Let's see what you remember. Lisa and David have already started. Lisa: This is easy. I've aced kindergarten. David: As have I! Lexie turned around. Lexie: Some of us are trying to work. Lisa: Excuse me, Lexie. But you should mind your own business. Lexie grumbled and turned back around. Lisa answered the last question. Lisa: I'm done. She handed the paper to Ms. Shrinivas. Lisa: Take that, Lexie. Lexie rolled her eyes. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the high school, Leni, Mandee, and Jackie entered their science class. Robert and Riley were in the front row and holding hands again. Mandee and Jackie noticed this. Mandee: I don't believe this. Leni: Believe what? Mandee ignored Leni. Mandee: Robert and Riley can't be serious. Jackie: I know! What's next? Them going to prom together? Mandee shuddered at that thought. Mandee: Not if we can help it. Mandee and Jackie went to Robert and Riley. Mandee: What's the big idea? Robert looked annoyed. Robert: Oh. It's you. Riley: Do you mind? We chose these seats first! Mandee: It isn't about the seats. Robert: If you're going to judge us for being gay again, then forget it! We're STILL a couple and you can't stop us! Mandee and Jackie looked nervous. Jackie: It's not that, well... Mandee: Your relationship is against all laws of physics! The science teacher, Mr. Tate entered. Mr. Tate: Is that so, ladies? Well, it's your lucky day. We're learning about the properties of physics. Mandee and Jackie looked embarrassed as everyone was laughing. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in the fourth grade classroom, Lucy was reading her poetry book when Rocky and Silas went up to her. Silas: Hey Lucy. Lucy jumped up in fright. Lucy: What is it? Rocky: You gotta choose which one you like the most. Lucy: I... I... Choose... Lucy scoured around the room. Lucy pointed to Henry, the boy two rows behind her reading. Lucy: Henry! Henry overheard. Henry: Me? Choose me? For what? Lucy: You'll be my eternal love! Henry looked shocked. Henry: Eternal love? Lucy: Why, of course! Rocky and Silas looked upset. Silas: I thought you said I was one of a kind! Rocky: And...you tried being completely different to impress me! You even dyed your hair blonde! Lucy: That was my sisters' idea... And... I choose Henry now. Henry: Wow. I don't know what to say. The 4th grade teacher, Ms. Dimartino entered. Ms. Dimartino: Okay, okay. Settle down everyone. Henry: Finally. I bet math class shall be quite interesting. ~ ~ ~ The day passed and it was a super long day for the Louds. Lana and Lola got in trouble for fighting in class. They weren't allowed to go out for recess. Lana: No fair. It's all your fault, Lola. Lola: MINE!? Lana: Why sure. You and your little pageant posse totally ridiculed Skippy! Lola: And it's my fault he keeps chewing on all the pencils? Lana: Ugh! And your pageant clique isn't any better! I mean, can you even count past 20? Lola and Lana started fighting even more. Mr. Cooper came in and split them up. Mr. Cooper: Do I need to separate you two? Lana and Lola (in unison): She started it. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, on the playground, Darcy came up to Lisa and David, who were reading. Darcy: Hey guys! Lisa: Oh brother. Darcy, as you couldn't tell before, David and I are incredibly busy. David: Yeah. We wanna graduate and head to college! Darcy: But Raffo has a little surprise for you. Darcy held up her stuffed giraffe toy. Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: Oh brother. Just go. David: Just go bug Greg with that inane giraffe. He LOVES giraffe toys. Darcy: Okay! Darcy left and went towards Greg, who was on the swings with Jane. Lisa: Does he really love giraffe toys? David: Of course not. I just said that to get Darcy out of our face. Lisa: You're so bad! Lisa and David high fived. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the middle school, Lincoln and his friends were having lunch. Lincoln: So, how are you guys liking middle school so far? I'd say it's not exactly what I expected. Chandler: It's alright. But Landon spread a rumor about me and how I hate puppies. Clyde: REALLY?! Cody: Do you really hate puppies? Liam: I reckon you eat them for dinner. Zach: Or maybe you feed them to your barracuda. Chandler: QUIET! I don't hate puppies! And I don't have a barracuda, whatever that is! Jenni and Lizzie went up to Lincoln's table. Jenni: Don't tell me it's true you hate puppies, Chandler. Chandler: I DON'T! Jenni: That's not what Landon said. Lizzie: Jenni, that's just a rumor. Landon is just messing with people. Jenni: Really? Lizzie: Really. And Chandler, for the record, I completely trust you. Chandler: Thanks, Lizzie. I'm glad SOMEONE does. Lincoln: I do. Clyde: And so do I. Chandler: Aw, thanks guys. Paige and Stella headed to Lincoln's table. Chandler: But you better tell that to Paige and Stella. Paige: Tell us what? Cody: That Lincoln and Clyde totally trust Chandler that he doesn't hate puppies. Paige: Puppies are the cutest! Why on earth would you hate them, Chandler? Chandler: I don't! Cody! You were supposed to help. Cody shrugged. Stella: I swear, these beginning of the year rumors just keep getting more insane. Chandler: Beginning of the year rumors? Stella: Yep. It happens to any suspecting underclassmen. Lincoln: Lynn said it happened to her when SHE started middle school. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at Royal Woods High School, Leni was sitting with Robert and Riley at lunch. Leni: So it's true that you two can cook anything? Can you make sushi? Robert: Yep! Riley: And we want to cook for this school. The school lunches could use some work. Leni: I'll say. Mandee, Jackie, and Chaz came over. Leni: Oh, hey guys! Care to join us? Chaz: Yes! Mandee and Jackie glared at him. Mandee: Leni. You should know, sitting with... Mandee pointed at Robert and Riley. Mandee: Could totally ruin your reputation. Leni: My what? I like being friends with everyone. Mandee: I know that. It's the reason you became friends with us. Jackie: But you can't be serious about sitting with Robert and Riley. Leni: Fine. I'll go now. Thanks a lot. Leni left and sat over by Robert's sister, Brittany. Leni: Can you believe them? Brittany: Who? Mandee and Jackie? I totally can. ~ ~ ~ The day came to a close and the Loud siblings were on their way home. Lisa: Today was brutal! Lola: You're telling me. Lana and I got into a fight and missed recess! Lisa smirked. Lisa: Oh did you? Leni: Well, Mandee and Jackie totes seemed mad that I was talking to Robert and Riley. I don't know why. Lisa: Well, I hate to break it to you, but they're just a couple of snobby, homophobic brats who think they're better than everyone else. Leni: Really?! I don't believe it. Lisa: Well, believe it. Lincoln: Well, middle school went well for me. However, Landon spread a rumor about Chandler that he hates puppies! The nerve of that guy! Lucy: Who's Landon? Lincoln: You... don't want to know. Lucy: Sigh. And my day was melancholic at best. Rocky and Silas were still demanding I tell them how I feel about them...so then I started a relationship with Henry. He's shy, but he totally made Silas and Rocky jealous. Lucy grinned. Lisa: Ooookay... And unfortunately, David and I never went to college. And Ms. Shrinivas is my teacher again. But I think I can break her down... Lisa grinned evilly. Lincoln: Well. I'm glad we all had a great day! The siblings hugged. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1